1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video output apparatus, a display system, and a video output method configured to output a video signal to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a camera is connected with a display apparatus, such as a television set, to reproduce image data in the camera and to display additional information, such as shooting information, on the display apparatus together on an image, the additional information is superimposed on the image data in the camera, and the additional information superimposed on the image data is output to the display apparatus.
Meanwhile, a television apparatus has been proposed that enables a viewer to enjoy a moving image such as a movie on a large screen while obtaining knowledge from character information or the like on a small screen without interrupting the viewing thereof (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-225299). More specifically, the television apparatus includes a first unit having a first display that is a relatively large screen and a second unit having a second display that is a relatively small display. When a television signal having moving image information and additional information is received and displayed, the first display mainly displays the moving image information and the second display mainly displays the additional information.
As described above, when the image from the video output apparatus such as a digital camera, a video camera, a video recorder, or a digital versatile disc (DVD) player is displayed on the display apparatus such as a television set, the additional information is superimposed on the image data in the video output apparatus.
However, if the additional information is superimposed on the image data and is then superimposed on the image, the viewing of the image may be interrupted. Further, if a video signal superimposed on the additional information to be displayed on a small display in a digital camera or the like is supplied to a large display such as a television set, the additional information is enlarged and the fineness of the characters becomes worse. Further, in a case where various on screen display (OSD) images are displayed and superimposed on the image, a similar problem may occur.